Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter four
Chapter four of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story The next day, Kit hardly slept: he couldn't stop being excited about adopting Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub and no one could blame him, however it was affecting him in school. His teacher didn't give it much thought or even care, but when it kept Kit from focusing on his work, she stopped him from working and suggested he be let out early (much to his classmate's envy). Even the principal agreed that Kit wasn't up to school today because of it, as he was touched by Kit's story and felt he would do the exact same thing. Rey had been let out too because of their relationship (much to her annoyance). So Kit and Rey headed back home to prepare for their second trip to Freeport. Molly was let out from her school the same way. That shipment of medicine from Bambino Island wasn't scheduled to be picked up until the afternoon, but Rebecca called asking if they could do it early and they obliged. So the entire Higher-for-Hire squad flew to the island, picked up the shipment and took it straight to San-Flamingo. Baloo didn't even dare try to make a detour, for fear of disappointing Kit. After that was done they headed straight for Freeport. Kit was practically bouncing in his chair in glee. "Sheesh calm down little-britches" Baloo urged without success, "I can't help it" Kit objected, still giddy, "hehe, I haven't seen you this excited since meeting Dan Dawson" Baloo jokes, ironically this did get Kit to stop bouncing. Indeed Kit was in awe of Daring Dan Dawson, to the point where he even chose him over Baloo, but that admiration blinded the bear-teen to who Dan really was: a con-artist who mainly if not only cared about money, and once Kit discovered this he casted their allegiance off. Kit shivers at the thought of Dan meeting Ramon: imagining that twit trying to seduce Ramon in the exact same way, possibly in a bid for revenge. Kit prayed they'll never meet. "Who's Dan Dawson?" Riven asked, "just another villain we've encountered" Kit said not really wanting to talk about it. Later they arrived in Freeport. First time for Rebecca Molly and Wildcat. "So where to next Kit"? Rebecca asks, "just down the runway; it's right next door" Kit answered pointing right to the Freeport Home for Children, "that close?" Rebecca gawked, "that's what I said" Riven remarked and he walks on ahead with Kit, the rest fallow. Arriving at the orphanage, they see Clarence j. Barkley at the front desk organizing, Ramon helping him, but they both stop when hearing the door open, "Kit" Ramon cheers practically crawling over the desk and jumps off right into Kit's arms, "Ramon" Kit cheers back running over and intercepts Ramon, bringing him into a hug, "I told you I was coming back" Kit said, "um, aren't we gonna meet him?" Molly interrupted, "oh right, Ramon meet my mother-figure Rebecca Cunningham and my sister-figure Molly Cunningham" Kit introduces, "so you're the pilot-savoir" Rebecca jokes shaking Ramon's hand, "whoa, you both look like you could be related" she remarks noticing the similarities, "that's what I said" Rhett interjected, "and this here is my uncle-figure William Wildcat; he's our personal mechanic, even though he's a bit weird" Kit finishes pointing to Wildcat, "why am I weird?" Wildcat asks densely, "I see what you mean" Ramon whispers, "and of course you already know Baloo Riven and Rey" Kit adds to the previous three, "yeah I do" Ramon recalls, Kit then moved to having his surrogate-family meet Rhett Trevor and finished with Barkley, "it's very nice to meet you Mr. Barkley" Rebecca greets, "oh please mam call me Clarence" Barkley corrects just as an iguana-boy walks in and sees Kit, "Kit Cloudkicker's back" he yells and right on Q all the kids come bursting from random directions and engulf Kit, who falls to the ground laughing, "wow, I knew Kit was popular at his school but not here too" Molly remarks, "anyway why don't we get down to business?" Barkley suggests, "don't mind if we do" Rebecca replies and while the adults get to signing the adoption-forms Molly decides to hang out with Rhett and Trevor, "so you two were really Kit's friends?" she asks curiously, "you bet sweet-cheeks" Rhett says, Molly blushed at her new nickname: usually her family would call her 'short-stuff', 'cupcake', 'pigtails', 'pumpkin' or in Wildcat's case 'Molly-cat', but never has she been called 'sweet-cheeks', while she continues getting to know the two the adults just finished signing the forms (which weren't much), they went to inform Ramon but see Kit was telling a story to the children and didn't dare interrupt, as for Kit; he was telling them about the air-pirate's invasion of Cape-Suzette, "whoa you actually fought those guys?" a crab-girl asks, "yeah that sounds impossible, even for you. How did you do it?" a tern-boy asks, Kit smiles and goes on, "okay so after we regrouped, we fitted the Sea Duck with anything made of rubber to protect us from the Lightning-Gun, then we shot off toward the Iron Vulture, Karnage took aim and fired, but as we expected, our rubber-shield worked, and after evading their fighter-planes, we plowed right into the Lightning-Gun, completely destroying it, though granted the Sea Duck was destroyed along with it, but with the pirate's super-weapon gone, the Khan-air-force then continued their attack and the pirate's were sent packing, the end" Kit concludes puffing out his chest in pride, earning a cheer from the kids, including Ramon, it was then that Rebecca made her way over, "what's up Ms. Cunningham?" Kit asks, noticing the papers in her hands, she smiles and looks at Ramon, "well Ramon, welcome to your new family" she announces and hands the forms to him, who read them over; it stated that, rather surprisingly, Kit and Rey were the primary caretakers due to wanting to raise him the most, while the adults were secondary, "finally, dad" he cheers hugging Kit who was stunned at being called as dad, but then smiles and couldn't help but let out a few tears-of-joy and hugs him back, while everyone else just went "aw" at, however Barkley wanted to talk to Kit in privacy real quick, "Kit could you come with me into my office for a moment" Kit looked at him and everyone else, but they all shrug, "um okay" Kit conceded fallowing Barkley into his old office, which still looked the same all those years ago when Kit lived here. The teen-bear sees Barkley take his cabinet-key and unlock the cabinet, which made Kit wonder what he was up to until Barkley pulled out a pair of documents: one had Ramon's name on it, "this here is all you'll need to know about his records" he said handing the file to Kit, "I see" said Kit, however he noticed Barkley had also brought Kit's file out, "and I must know, when you ran off, did you ever come in here and look through this" Barkley asks, "yes, I did" Kit answered, "so then I take it you found what you were looking for on your parents?" Barkley adds, "yes, except for what they look like, I'm still solving that mystery" Kit said, "I understand, well adopters are given these when you move out, so I'd like you to have it" Barkley says offering the file to Kit, who was stunned but slowly takes it and gives the dog one last hug. After the orphanage bid the gang, including their new addition, farewell they make way through the airfield back to the Sea Duck, "that's the Sea Duck? I thought the L16 got too old to be used anymore" Ramon remarks studying the plane; last he heard the Conwing-L16 had aged out of use long before he was born, "maybe but this one still works even now" Baloo states patting his plane, granted it did look ancient compared to current-standards, but he wouldn't trade it for the world, Ramon just shrugs, he wasn't the type to judge, so he just climbs aboard and sat his things down, and after everyone was strapped in or at least holding onto something of the plane, they took off, Ramon looked out the window and saw the orphanage approaching, all the kids and workers were there seeing them off, out of habit Ramon, who was siting in Kit's lap, and Kit waved at them, "this is so cool" Ramon exclaims earning giggles from Rebecca, Kit gets out his trademark map incase he needed to help Baloo with directions like usual while Ramon studied the control-panel in curiosity, "those two control the throttle" Kit informed pointing to the throttle, "and those control the cargo-doors don't they?" Ramon theorized pointing at another switch, "you catch on pretty quick" Kit remarks, "you even think alike, bet you wanting to be a pilot eh?" Baloo guesses, "not really sir I-" Ramon began, "kid don't be afraid to call me 'Baloo', after all I'm not supposed to be your dad" Baloo interrupts, "oh sorry, but really I'd rather have a ground-based aviation-job, like guiding on the tarmac or working on loading the luggage, but my dad was an engineer at the airfield and he showed me how a plane works" Ramon stated, "wow, what was your mother's job?" Rebecca wondered, "she worked at one of the airport's restaurants" Ramon answers, "say Ramon, wanna see Kit do his you-know-what?" Baloo asks, "you bet I do" Ramon says getting to his feet, Kit fallowing and they along with Riven and Rey head for the cargo-hold, where Kit shows his sport to Ramon, who shudders at how far down the surface was, "boy he sure is brave to do this" he remarks, personally he doubted he would ever want to try it, it seemed too scary, "don't worry Kit's been a professional since he was ten, way before he met all of us" Rey informs. For the rest of the flight they continued talking and Kit would tell Ramon another one of his adventures. By noon they arrived at Louie's and for once Rebecca wasn't against being here, in fact she was feeling hungry. "Hey again cuz" Louie greeted until he saw Ramon, "whoa Kit you're already a daddy?" he gaped, "only figuratively, meet Ramon Grizzle, our new family-addition" Kit introduces and explains that Ramon was the boy who saved a pilot in Freeport but was orphaned in the process, Louie and the others present couldn't believe it, "well I'll be a monkey's uncle, and I'm already a primate, so you're the little rescuer, and I'm sorry about your folks" Louie condoles/compliments, "thanks, it wasn't easy to move on, but I have Kit now" Ramon says cuddling Kit again, "anyway let me guess, two or three Krakatoa-specials?" Louie guessed, Baloo and Molly ordered the ice-cream while Rebecca asked for something healthy and got a burger, Riven hoped for seafood but instead got a small pizza, thinking it would have anchovies in it until he took a bite, "um, there are anchovies in it right?" he asked, Louie turned the color of a ghost, "are you crazy man? I can't even stand looking at anchovies" he screamed, "oh boy" Baloo murmured, "uh Riven, Louie's actually afraid of anchovies" Kit whispered, though Riven looked skeptical, "what? how could a little fish make you a chicken?" Riven wondered, to him having an anchovy-phobia didn't make any sense, "hey who are you calling chicken ya swimming-sauropod?" Louie retorted much to Riven's offense, and was just about to counter when Rebecca intervened, "that's enough you two" she demanded, "but I'm a plesiosaur, seafood like anchovies are my natural diet" Riven argued, "well that I agree with, but the ocean's just outside, you can just fish for something to eat" Louie proposed, "now that I agree with, and I guess I don't have a choice, have fun" Riven relents and heads outside, taking the pizza with him since he still liked it, "you're funny" Ramon giggles to Louie while eating his ice-cream, Rey and Kit settled for some fries to eat and were sharing it, and by sheer luck they unknowingly took the same fry and began chowing on it until they kissed, causing them to jump away from each other in surprise and horror, much to their friend's amusement, "I've been dying to see you two kiss" Wildcat proclaims while munching on a burger of his own, Kit and Rey scowl him with blushes. This would truly be a memorable visit. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction